A Night To Remember
by TheTruthIsOutThere912
Summary: A little over two hundred years, Dracula, lost his bride. Two hundred years later he belives he his found her. But is she willing to give in?


_**Thoughts will be in Italics**_

_**By: ShadowPhantomGoth912...and GaaraGirl91 as beta and idea helper **_

_**GaaraGirl91: I wrote most of it.**_

_**ShadowPhantomGoth912: You did not! Begins to get annoyed.**_

_**GaaraGirl91: I…… did the lemon! Some of the lemon as I shout from the back. ...hey what did you do points accusingly at ShadowPhantomGoth912( also gives the evil eye)**_

_**ShadowPhantomGoth912: it was my idea to do a Dracula story.(oh..oh its on)**_

_**GG91: fine . goes and sulks in corner( fine! be that way)**_

_**ShadowPhantomGoth912:It don't own Dracula...GG91 and ShadowPhantomGoth912: me neither but I own my dreams/thoughts of my own vampire...coincidentally also named Josef but he has short blond hair w/ blood red tips and baby blue eyes that turn red when he's mad...or excited//.//...I'll stop talking now. **_

_**ShadowPhantomGoth912: Sure, you will. Just try and keep your fantasies in your private life with Dracula.**_

**A Night to Remember**

_**Mature because of sex, language and some blood senses**_

_**In Transylvanian 1892**_

**_Long ago Dracula lost his bride. The only one he ever loved...at the time. "I wont loose my next love. Hell, I can probably get a better one in America. I heard they would do any thing to satisfy you. They make all of your dreams and sexual fantasies come true and their rough. So, I am told. Well then it's decided. I am off to America for my next bride" he pondered. He then left his old life behind to find his _new_ love._**

**Present Time in Chicago**

"_I can feel his breath on my neck. The dream was so intense. His breath was hot on my neck and I could feel a certain amount of moisture collecting in the valley between my neck and my shoulder, as if my skin were ice cold. But, it was not. It was freezing and white as fresh laid snow. And it was almost transparent, I could see the veins running blue beneath the surface, but in my mind I know it was green or were they. He began to lick the nape of my neck and I slowly closed my eyes, basking in the pleasure his touch was giving me. I noticed then, as he remained there, that his hands were becoming warmer and the pallor of his skin was becoming flushed with crimson. I begin to stare into the blue eyes, that later become red. I began to bite my lip in absolute ecstasy, and, unintentionally, drew blood from my own skin. When he pulled back and hovered over me, I noticed a tiny, red river running from the corner of his mouth. I touched my finger to it as he laid one of his own on the small wounds I had inflicted on myself. I could feel a warm, syrup like, liquid trickling from my neck, down my shoulder and onto the bed. I knew it was blood, but I continued to lay there, something in his eyes told me not to worry so I become relaxed._

_'You…are...MI…NE,' he whispered with those beautiful long, and unmanageable, and I could feel myself nod as he lowered his lustily, blood lips to mine. Yes, as I begin to ask in a beg in pleasure. I could felt fingertips lowered to my panties. Oh, yes, yes I muttered, Let's go all the way. As, begin to continue my fantasy, I began to feel someone shaking on my shoulder, I opened my mouth to say something my about my erotic daydream, I came back into reality to find all eyes on me were staring at me, eyes wide, and their mouths wide open." And then I woke up" I finished. There was_ silence. "What?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"...uh...I believe that you're crazy" my friend Kelsey said; ( Yea, and she is supposed to be my friend) _A single sigh escaped my mouth as I listened to her mock my fantasies...yet again_. "Uh... if you believe that Dracula exist. Then you should keep your sexual fantasies to your self" she replied to my sigh. _My other friends just sat there in Aww and somewhat lost, after the silence they began to laugh at me._ "Well, so are we still up for the movies? Or are we going to stay here and listen to your sexual dreams?" Kelsey asks and begins to laugh

"No! I reply in a pissed off mood. I'm not going to talk about my fantasies" I reply still in my dream mode. "Dude, you really need to get laid. You won't let any one get close to you, but you let this guy Dracula get next to you. I don't understand you sometimes," my other friend Jesse said as she shook her head. As we all walk off to the movies.

"Don't worry my love we shall be together soon", A voice relays.

**At the Movies**

"_It's about seven thirty at night, and we were waiting in the long line to see the new movie, The Hills Have Eyes"_

"_I looked up and I saw him, walking in my direction to me. He was wearing a long black leather trench coat, that was open and a really tight t-shirt that clung to his well-toned abs. He was so... words can't even explain him. He was wearing a pair of tight black pants. My eyes traveled to his nether region and my mind went wild. Damn is he sexy! Was all I could say. He had short beautiful lusty blonde hair. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I started to think about him and me...alone _

_...together...in a bed...and him squeezing my nipple with one hand, and the other cupping/ one of my breast , while I gently sat on his lap and give him a lap dance and slightly digging my nails into his scalp and playing with his lustful hair. I heard a moan escape from his lips."_

But, I soon woke up out of my daydream by one of my friends "Isabella, are you having one of your sexual fantasies about Dracula?" Jesse asked. (yes my names Isabella and I love it. it's a perfect name for Dracula's one true love).

"No! I just have a lot on my mind, look at that hottie over there!" I said regretfully snapping out of my daydream

"Where?" Kelsey said looking around frantically.

"He is right...there?"

_Then out of nowhere, he appeared and spoke to me._

Tall, Dark, (in his appearance), sexy...(No, I mean uh... I can't think of the words. To describe him, so...uh still not getting any words. Damn)

"Hi." he said in a sexy Roman accent and brushing his lustful black hair from his face.

"Ha-ha-hi" I finally choked out of my mouth.

"What are you going to see?" he said in calm and scary voice.

"Uh...m-my friends and I are going to see The Hills Have Eyes" I said unsurely. _There I did it again I looked at him. In those beautiful dark mysterious baby blue eyes that even the manliest of men could get lost in._

"Well as a matter of fact, I have an extra ticket for that one. Would you care to join me? I couldn't ask a sexier and stunning young woman to join me," he said lustfully

_I was trying to get the words to come out right, but..._

"Hey Isabella" my friends Kelsey and Jesse came up and said were up next to get our tickets for the movie. "Are you even listening?" Jesse asked and Kelsey checking him out.

"Uh..." was all I could say not looking away.

"We understand were going to get our tickets. we'll see you in the theater." Jesse said in a fast voice. She pulled Kelsey in the other direction and giving me the look, like great taste and good luck.

"So, you ready to see the movie or do you want to stare at me all day?" the guy asked while chuckling.

"Uh... No, I am just in a daze, happens often….. I wouldn't worry...lets just get to the movie." I stuttered as I walked toward the theater

_When we were in line for the concession stand, he put his arm around me and I thought I was going to lose consciousness because, I have never got this feeling before and I didn't think it was at first sight, but I am getting second thoughts about that. Oh... He was so cold, but my body heat kept us both warm. He had a sent of hickory and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. _

"I never got your name?" He asked

" I'm Isabella"

"That's a really pretty name...so old fashion...and sexy" he said w/ a seductive grin "I'm Josef by the way"

"What would you like?" the worker asked said

"Uh...how about, twizlers and a large Pepsi?" He asked me w/ a shy smile

"OMG! I love twizlers and Pepsi, those two together are great, they're my favorite junk food," I said jumping up and down

"I know," he said under his breath

"What was that?" I asked shyly clinging onto Josef's arm

"Oh...nothing...nothing at all" he said while taking my hand into his and entwining his hand into mine.

"_I was to love struck to remember what happened. The next thing I know we were in the theater in the 'make out' section. I immediately blushed as he put his arm around my shoulders_." "Hey, let's get out of here." Ok I whispered.

"_As, we left the theater we walked to a club called " Darkness Falls" on the way there we ran into a problem... There were some people who stopped us. As the to dark figures, came upon us. They walked by and turned around to come back to us. As, they walked up to us they said_"

"Give us your wallet, watches and jewelry. Now! And then we'll decide if you live or die!" The robber said.

" Let her go and I'll consider on giving you something. He said in a cold and chilly voice. Isabella run and don't turn back! Now Go." _"As I ran behind a building and stopped to turn a round find out what was happening! I saw Josef grab one of the guys and It looked like they were tossing and turning on the ground and then my beloved Josef picked up a huge rock and started to hit the guy in the head with it, he just about killed the guy but, I soon I ran up to behind him and then I was grabbed by the other guy."_

"Ok, dude! I don't know what the hell you are! But just give me the cash and ……I'll let this little wrench live and..." _Before he knew it Josef had jumped on him and ripped out his throat and blood when everywhere._

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT, GOT IT?" He said loud and clear, as his body fell on to the ground. _There , the body still bleeding from his torn throat open. I begin to come back into reality, I was in…. shock! There…. was blood! Everywhere! I …. Can't understand what….. I mean what the hell, is going on? He walked over to the over guy and picked up like he was a like he was a puppet._

"You will remember her because if something happens to her I will personality chop off you dick and watch you bleed to death and then I will drink your blood. So, do you under me clearly?" In a dark and relaxed voice, it was pretty scary to see someone so calm and in control.

"_Then he turned away and walked to me and in braced me, into his arms cold , so cold but I continued to stand there Just as we were walking away the guy picked up a bar of some kind and started to Josef and I. Before I could say a thing Josef had grabbed the guy by the throat and pulled his the same way he did to the other man, out and blood flew in every direction, then Josef sank his vampire teeth into him."_

"Josef! What is going on what are you?' I asked and begun to worry.

I am…..

_"As ,I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and slow began to consciousness…slowly… his voice became distorted. "Isabella you'll be ok.. you are in shock but everything is…….ok….. I promise. Then I passed out._

_Whew! Do with this chapter on to the next one, I am off to open Christmas presents!( Haha). I wish you all a Merry Christmas, A Happy Hanukkah and A Happy New Year! The Year of "2007", I hope to have the next chapter up by New Years Day, I not going to make any promises, I will try, in fact I was supposed to have my other stories up, I haven't forgotten about them I haven't had the chance. So, see you all next year!!! Best wishes to you all._

_ShadowPhantomGoth912 and GaaraGirl91_


End file.
